horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Saw Tooth
Saw Tooth is one of the main antagonists in Wrong Turn film series, He is one of the deformed mutant cannibals within the series and is a main character. He belongs to the trio of original cannibal brothers alongside his kin Three Finger and One Eye. He first appeared in the first film yet died and did not return until its latter following sequels/prequels. Personality and Skills He is the biggest, strongest of the family and oldest of his close brothers One Eye and Three Finger. He can become enraged pretty easily as seen when he gets annoyed of his game attacking him and when he tried to stand up to his father after he yelled at the three brothers only to be belted. Like the vast majority of cannibals shown, he follows the ways of his kin and consumes human flesh as a substance. Saw Tooth usually does not have any trouble in dominating his prey as his strength allows him to overpower them. He also is host to the common ability of regeneration found within the mutant cannibals as he has survived many fatal attacks without ultimately dying. He also, like his brothers, cannot feel pain from any form of attack. Saw Tooth tends to kill from a distance using his bow and arrow, shotgun or double bit axe. He also has a heightened sense of smell, and has the ability to drive. Although he is seen to have conflicts with both his brothers and father, he is loyal to his family and has an extreme temper. Wrong Turn He made his first appearance alongside his two deformed brothers , Three Finger and One-Eye as they attack a group of friends. Saw Tooth is (39 yrs Old) in Wrong Turn both the medical student, Chris Flynn, and the group of friends including Jessie Burlingame , Carly , Scott ,Evan , and Francine. When the others went to get help, he murders both Evan and Francine before bringing their bodies back to the isolated cabin with One-Eye and Three Finger. Later, Saw Tooth and his brothers tracked down the remaining members of the group as they investigate their cabin he manages to kill Scott with arrows after they escape. However, Chris, Jessie, and Carly manage to escape shortly after. That night, when Chris, Jessie, and Carly went to the old watchtower in order to call for help, the brothers manage to locate them and set the watchtower on fire. However, the group of survivors manage to escape and are forced to run across the trees. When this happens, he send Three Finger up after them, Carly dies, and Jesse and Chris escape to a waterfall as the Brothers pass by them. The next morning Jesse has a dream that Saw Tooth located her and kills her. Saw Tooth and his brothers manage to locate Chris and Jessie and he pushes Chris down a hill before they capture Jessie. Chris manages to survive his fall and he encounters the sheriff he called for at the tower. The cop is killed when Saw Tooth shoots him with an arrow in his head, he then throws the cops body in the truck and drives it back to his cabin, while Chris secretly hides under the truck, hitching a ride. After briefly working in the cabin, Chris attacks them. Chris and Saw Tooth fight, he is about to kill Chris but Jesse shoots him in the back of the head with his bow. Although he survives, he is then killed for good when Chris and Jesse blow up their cabin. Although Saw Tooth and One Eye are killed, Three Finger survives and continues his Brothers legacy with the rest of the mutants. Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings Saw Tooth returns in the fourth movie, as it serves as a Prequel to the first film. Saw Tooth is seen both at youth. Saw Tooth (10 yrs Old) in Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings Saw Tooth (38 or 39 yrs. Old) in Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings at age 10, and adult, 39. The Beginning starts back in 1974 at the Glenville Sanatorium, in which Saw Tooth (10 yrs. Old) along with his Two Original Brothers, Three Finger and One Eye have been captured by the Doctors and forced into the Sanatorium in attempt to rehabilitate them. It is revealed that they all have the ability to inflict pain and not feel it, due to a rare disease and possibly the Chemical Spill. Soon after the Three brothers escape and they set free all the other patients and begin to massacre all the Doctors including local psychiatrist Dr. Ann McQuaid and head Doctor, Brendan Ryan. 29 years later, Saw Tooth and his Two brothers are still living in the Sanatorium, killing off anyone who comes near or around the area. In the Winter of 2003, Kenya, a lesbian couple Sara and Bridget, along with their friends Claire, boyfriend Kyle, Jenna, boyfriend Vincent, Lauren and boyfriend Daniel are going snowmobiling, heading to Porter's cabin in the mountains. En route, they lose their way in the snowstorm and must find shelter in the abandoned Glenville Sanatorium. Saw Tooth is seen entering the Sanatorium during the Storm, after he and his brothers killed Porter, later that night he kills Vincent with an ice pick through the head and drags his body away, and again in the Kitchen by Jenna. He begins cutting Porter to pieces and eating him, Three Finger then runs in and he gives him an order as they both leave. Saw Tooth and his brothers then kill Claire by wrapping her head around a barb wire noose, ripping her head off. The Brothers cut off all possible escapes for the students, and they soon discover the mutants are hunting them, he also gets into an arguement with Three Finger when he tries to steal some food. Soon after he captures Daniel, and the three brothers begin cutting pieces from his body while eating him. The rest of the friends ambush the Brothers and force them into their original Cell. After the friends decide to spare their lives, Kyle keeps watch but they once again escapes like they originally did, and they cut Kyles tongue out and Three Finger switches clothes with him, in order to trick the rest of the survivors. After Kenia, Jenna, Sara, and Bridget accidentally kill Kyle, who they believed to be Three Finger. The brothers arrive and quickly chase after them. The girls discover the attic which is the Brothers lair and manage to escape outside but Saw Tooth kills Jenna with an ice auger. The brothers get on the snow mobiles and circle the girls, he then drags Birdget away but she stabs him in the arm with a knife and is knocked off the snow mobile after hitting a branch. When all the girls are dead, he drives off in their truck with the rest of his brothers. Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines Saw Tooth once again returns in the fifth film, which serves as the Second Prequel to the first film and a Sequel to the fourth film. Saw Tooth (39 yrs Old) in Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines The fourth film, Bloody Beginnings. The three Brothers are reunited with there Father Maynard Odets (Old Man) and have now moved out of the Sanatorium into a Cabin much closer to civilization, nearby the city of Fairlake, Greenbriar County, West Virginia. The film takes place during Halloween 2003 on Fairlake's Annual Music Mountain Man Festival, he is seen in the woods stalking a reporter and after their Father kills her. They then take her body back to their cabin and begin cutting her up but Maynard interrupts and yells at his sons for leaving evidence behind , Saw Tooth becomes angry with his Dad and attempts to attack him but hes hit in the face with a large tool. Later, five friends; Billy, his girlfriend Cruz, Lita, her boyfriend Gus and Julian are on their way to Fairlake, along the way, they almost run over Maynard who attacks them. Billy, Gus and Julian attack Maynard out of self-defense, the brothers witness the events from the trees.They are all apprehended by Sheriff Angela and her partner Deputy Biggs. While Sheriff Angela leaves to take them to the police station, Briggs stays behind. The brothers appear and injure the deputy, Saw Tooth then cuts both is ears off and he begins eating one, right after he stabs him in the head, killing him. Later that night, the brothers take out the cell tower and knock out all the power in the town, killing a security guard at the power plant in the process. Later, as the town becomes completely empty except the Police Station. he and One Eye both arrive at the Motel and capture Gus, and eventually brake his legs. The brothers make their way into town and runs Gus over, Three Finger then acts as a decoy to lead Billy and Julian to his brothers, Saw Tooth hits Billy with a shovel knocking him out. The brothers then capture Mose and burn him alive in an oil drum causing an explosion. After Lita wonders off with her eyes gone, Finally the brothers rescue there father and they burn the police station down, along with Carter. The four finally head home but on their way they come across Lita, Three Finger quietly tricks her and puts her in the truck with them. Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Wrong Turn characters